Operation State: OHIO
by Inkwriter101
Summary: Sammi Delou doesn't want her yonger sister to compete in the state competition for becoming Ohio but with it being held by none other than America, nothing's safe! Rivalry, Love, Skyline Chili...wait a second...this competition keeps getting crazier and CRAZIER!
1. Sammi the sister!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I do own the plot and state characters! P.S. I'm sorry if I totally butchered the Countries! This is my first Hetalia Fanfic ever!**

Chapter 1

The crowd was larger than she anticipated; girls were everywhere screaming, tampering with their make-up and pampering themselves. It really was such a large crowd, "Loud too," she commented quietly, her hand latched tightly to her fourteen year old sisters hand. The younger girl looked up at her sister, eyes wide at the contact. The young girl gave a broad smile at her sister, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Where do we go from here, Anna?" The older sister asked gesturing to the mass of girls. Squinting her dull gold orbs at the crowd before her, Anna squealing excitedly, pointing a manicured finger at the stage not too far away, but the only thing standing between the pair and the stage was the crowd of girls…a lot of girls.

"There Sammi, Mr. America has to be there!"

"B-but the line…do you see it! That crowd right there, yeah, that's the line to enter! ETA four hours long; we won't get to that stage without a bulldozer!" Sammi groaned loudly, earning a few scowls from the other girls in the resonating line in front of them.

Anna scowled, jabbing the manicured fingernail in Sammi's stomach, "Remember what Grant said to you, 'Be nice Sam' so do as you're told."

"Yes, well, Mom said that you weren't allowed to sing up for this-" Sammi started before Anna cut her off, "Grant said I could if I wanted to, I have his signature! And since when did you start listening to anyone?"

Sammi ignored her diligently, "…You'll losing your future if you go up there…it's all over if they actually pick you to be Ohio-"

"It's my life!" Anna cut her off again, dull golden eyes suddenly bright, "It's not yours, if you don't want me to do this then tough! Just because you didn't get to fulfill your dreams, doesn't mean that I can't!"

Sammi's own golden eyes grew wide before narrowing, ripping her hands away from Anna's to clench down at her side, "I love you, but if you go 'fulfill' your dreams, then I don't want to be part of it," Anna's mouth went agape when Sammi turned on her heal and started to walk away, turning her head only once back, calling out, "This doesn't mean that I love you any less!"

Anna closed her mouth with a huff before she herself turned away to the line, a lock of her spellbinding platinum blonde hair catching the wind to flow like a river behind her.

'Why didn't that girl have any sense? How could she do this? Didn't she know the consequences of becoming a state? All the people she would lose…

"…all the people you'll lose!" Eliza, the girls' mother, yelled at her youngest child. Anna's arms were crossed stubbornly as her mother droned on, lecturing her about sensibility and morals. Sammi sat against the wall at the top of the stairs, one arm resting on her propped up knee as her other leg stretched out; all body language was slack save for her ears, acutely picking up the conversation.

"What about us, you'll outlive us all!" Eliza cried, wildly throwing her hands u.

"I don't need you! I don't need any of you!"

Sammi shifted her arms, wrapping them around her one knee, her other leg lax. A slight breeze picked up, blowing her two pale pig tails around her face. She sighed loudly, eyes lidded heavily as she stared at her knee.

"Whatever is the matter, mon cheri?" A distinctly male French accented voice came from in front of Sammi. She jumped slightly, shifting her gaze to the man standing in front of her with a questioning look. He had to have been no older than twenty with pale blue eyes and pale blonde hair framing a strong face. He had a collecting scruff of pale blonde five o'clock shadow stretched across his face. His al-fit consisted of fitting tan pants, light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up his forearms; his shoes were a brown leather and expensive looking. He was the most beautiful man Sammi had ever laid eyes on.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm completely fine…sir," Sammi said as she let her choppy blonde bangs fall in front of her eyes.

The man shook his head disapprovingly at her, creating a tsking sound as he crouched down in front of her, "Obviously there is something wrong, no beautiful woman would be sitting here so stiffly unless something was bothering her. Why don't you tell me what is wrong, let you pour your heart out?"

"Um…" Sammi blushed faintly, pulling her other leg to her circled arms, "I don't think…why should I tell you?"

The man blinked before smiling sweetly at her, "It looked like you needed someone to talk to, plus," he whispered quietly, still smiling, "I can keep a secret,"

Sammi blinked rapidly before running her hands through her long straight pigtails, "Okay then…I guess it won't hurt…it's my sister,"

"Go on, mon cheri," The man encouraged.

Sammi took a deep breathe, "My sister wants to become a state; the one Mr. America is running? Since we live in Ohio she could only audition and sign up to be Ohio. You know that all the countries are practically immortal, right? Like they could never have a family because they would out live them and stuff?"

"Oui," He nodded, eyes shifting to the ground as his crouched stance went stiff.

"Well in the rules it says that the immortal part also applies to states and provinces too. She's just recklessly throwing her life away to follow a stupid dream, even if it doesn't come true, it's still the thought that she's so willing to end her ties with everyone that scares me." Sammi bite her thumb hard, liking the feeling of her teeth against her skin.

The man looked slightly confused, "Mademoiselle, I don't think that I follow. What's wrong with her being 'immortal'? It's not that bad of a life style."

"How would you know?" Sammi asked defensively, sitting crisscrossed.

"Uh…I work for France, the country, I'm an ambassador…oui," The man said quickly, smiling like he came up with something so witty.

"Well what your being completely oblivious to is the slight fact that she would grow up to outlive us, it would be backwards since she's my younger sister she'll be watching me grow up while she stays behind, lagging." Sammi said as a bitter tone started to seep into her voice.

The man stared at her with a slightly stupefied look on his face, "I never really thought of it that way…you're an amazing human!"

Sammi jumped slightly, golden eyes widening, "Um…thanks…I think?"

The man stood up smoothly, reaching a hand down to her, "I'm Francis Bonnefoy, pleasure to meet you, mon cheri?"

She took his hand and he pulled her up, "I'm Samantha DeLou, but I'd rather you call me Sammi and dido."

Suddenly an obnoxiously loud man came on the speakers near the crowd, ricocheting to the areas close to the event; where Francis and Sammi were. "HEL~LO GIRLS OF OHIO, HOW YOU ALL DUDETTS DOING?" Scream "COOL, SOON I'LL BE PICKING OUT OHIO CONTESTENTS SOON; REMEMBER, OHIO IS MY HEART!"

There was more screaming after his voice faded. Francis rolled his eyes, muttering quietly, "Aussi stupide que American," He still held Sammi's hand, suddenly jerking her with him as he walked to where the event would start. "Would you like good seats? I came over to America's to see what he was doing then I heard that he was holding this event so I came and he gave me a seat up front, I'll get them to give you another."

"I um…well…wait a second…" Sammi stopped suddenly, letting go of Francis's hand, "Why should I trust you? Why are you doing this?" She asked angrily, long pigtails flying as she stepped back.

Francis looked at her confused, "Doing what, mon cheri?"

"Being…being nice! I'm not a charity case, I just told you my story and name; you aren't getting anything else dude! So stop being nice, I'm actually a smart American!" Sammi shouted, though she didn't know why she was really putting up such a stupid fight with this kind man. Francis smiled and shook his head sadly, "Mon cheri…you are the smartest American I have ever met, maybe to smart, but I'm not pulling anything on you. Ambassador's honor, I just want you to have a good seat."

"Oh," Sammi let her randomly balled up hands fall down to her side, feeling slightly embarrassed for her rashness. "Sorry, force of habit from my Dad. You can only trust three people in this world 'me, myself, and I', I take that saying a little too seriously." Sammi looked at Francis as he took a lose hold of her hand, "Clearly, come on,"

The pair walked through the crowd of girls to the stage, where Francis led Sammi up onto. There was a little area on the side of the stage where a cluster of comfy recliners were sitting, a man in a green shirt and blue jeans was already sitting next to another man in blue jeans and a white tee shirt with a giant red, white and blue star in the middle. They looked up as Sammi and Francis approached.

"So you finally decided to show up Fran-"

"Francis, I told you to call me Francis, black sheep of York~"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, PEPE LE PEW!"

"Why you little-"

"So who's your cute friend, Francis?" the man with the star shirt asked, his dark blue eyes covered by glasses.

"Sammi DeLou, she's a new friend of mine; her sister entered your contest, so I graciously decided to let her join us up here instead of standing around in the crowd of girls…not that I would mind," Francis winked at Sammi, who rolled her golden eyes.

"Well, I wasn't going to just stand around in the crowd; I was going to go home-"

"GO HOME! WHY WOULD YOU GO HOME? YOU'RE SEXY ENOUGH TO BE IN THE CONTEST, MY AWESOME HERO SELF DECLARES THAT YOU ARE NOW OFFICALLY A CONTESTANT!" The man stood up, smiling stupidly.

Sammi practically choked, "You-your Mr. America? Wait, I'm in the…NO! You can't put me in something that I didn't sign up for, not without parental consent and my mom barely let my little sister go! Not that I want to do this anyway!"

"Bullcrap, I know you wanna do this; all girls want to! I mean, you getta hang out with hot people and the hero all the time! Who wouldn't want to do this?" America asked, looking at the man behind him; Sammi noticed that he had bushy eye brows hiding green eyes.

"I have no say of what goes on at your house, America, but for the girl's sake, let her choose...it wouldn't surprise me that she wouldn't want to be a state; being around you for so long makes my head split!" The man was British…I mean he was Britain, the country! Sammi was shocked that she already met two of the world's most powerful countries in the world; she just wished that Francis would have warned her.

"Please," Sammi begged, getting their attention, "Don't let make me run in the contest, I swear I'll be a good girl! I stop drinking coffee and smoking! Just don't make me do it!"

"You smoke?" Britain asked, his nose wrinkled, "It doesn't sound like it,"

"…No I don't smoke but I do drink coffee…excessively," Sammi shrugged before looking at America, "But I really don't want to be in the contest…"

America looked at Sammi thoughtfully before throwing his hands up and shrugging, "Ahh, well I guess that you'll have to watch 'cause I have to pick the girls out now, 'scuse me!" America brushed past Sammi, practically dancing to the center of the stage where, out of know where, a giant spin ball cage sat. Francis grabbed her hand and flung her into the red recliner chair next to his blue one, smiling.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS, HERE COMES THE FUN PART! I WILL ROLL THE BALL AND PICK OUT FOUR GIRLS TO RUN IN THE CONTEST!" America laughed loudly before giving the cage a hard spin. It spun quickly for a while before a ball suddenly dropped out, a few seconds after another white colored ball fell out, this continued for a minute until five round balls were sitting in its holder.

Sammi felt herself suddenly stilling, frozen in her seat; Francis looked at her, knowing that she was thinking of her sister...it wasn't too hard to see since she was practically an open book. America pulled one of the balls out and read the name printed on it, "OUR FIRST CONTESTENT FOR OHIO IS….DRUM ROLL PLEASE; MEGAN TOLLER!"

The crowd cheered enthusiastically as a girl made her way up onto the stage, she was average height with curly brown hair and large blue eyes, and she looked ready to cry of excitement. America gave her a slap on the back, sending her flying towards the trio.

Megan's inertia forced her to fall against Britain, "There you go, that bloody wanker doesn't know his own strength," He mumbled, standing the girl upright. Megan was unmoving, blue eyes seeming to pop out of her head. "Are you alright?"

Megan clumsily backed out of Britain's arms with a gasp, "Uh…" She kept her eyes trained on Britain; Sammi stood up silently and gestured for Megan to sit down; she practically fell against the seat.

"NEXT RUNNER UP IS VICTORIA DESTIN!" A girl with flowing locks of Auburn was pushed towards the others; Sammi felt her heart beating sporadically.

"THEN WE HAVE…wait this one is smudged to hell…SORRY LET ME GET A NEW ONE!" America threw the ball backwards, affectively hitting one of the policemen in the head as he dug through the pile to get a new one; the policeman rubbed his head with a quiet curse. America pulled it out and his smile, if possible, grew even more. "COME ON UP STAGE…ANNA DELOU!"

Sammi felt her knees give out the moment that name was called. She slowly sunk to the floor as her younger sister pranced onto the stage, long hair flying behind her. Anna turned and walked towards Sammi and the others, she stuck her tongue out at Sammi as she passed by; Sammi was beyond stunned, eyes wide, body unmoving.

"LAST BUT NOT LEAST…" America's voice seemed far away, like Sammi was underwater; she wished she was there, dying peacefully instead of drowning in the sea of sounds, of girls screaming as the last name was called:

"SAMANTHA DELOU!"

Everything went black.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I'll try and update this as much as I can (this is the first of many stories for the states btws!)!**


	2. Forks at the ready!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! I only own Sammi, the plot, the girls! That's it, I swear!**

Chapter 2

"Hey…I think she's coming to…are you…Sammi? Can you…back off guys…passed out…" Voices blended together as Sammi's eyes flutter open, her pupils narrowed incredibly as sunlight poured in her vision. She groaned, throwing an arm over her face as she tried to curl up into herself.

"Sammi, hey Sam…hear me?" One of the voices called out to her; she shook her head in response.

After a few seconds she paced herself to sit up, a flurry of hands was on her back; making the buzzing of their voices starting again. "Shuddup…my skull is pounding!" Sammi growled lowly, the buzzing quieted miraculously; save for a few chatty girls…wait…girls?

Sammi blinked her eyes open, her eyes meeting a pair of large boobs in a tight red flannel shirt. "Wahh, what the hell!" She yelled, scooting backwards until her back met another chest. She looked back to see a pair of hazel orbs hidden behind a pair of burgundy glasses; she looked just as shocked as Sammi.

Heart pounding Sammi scrambled to get up, flinging the strangers away from her; chest heaving. 'What happened…what was the last thing that…I passed out! America…I'll beat your ass if you get me or my sister; you dumbass how could you do this to me? I even asked you not to do that!' She thought angrily, balling her fists up before her gold eyes turned to platters, 'my sister, Anna…' she glanced around the crowd of alarmed faces, eyes searching for her younger sibling. Anna was standing at the metal doorway; face turned from Sammi, body stiff as a board.

"…Anna…" She barely whispered when a random girl slammed into her at the waist; hugging tightly.

Sammi stared wide eyed at the girl clamped on her hip; the girl was pale like ivory, her short, curly hair was almost as white as her skin. The girl smiled widely, water blue eyes crinkled in an innocent manner before a high pitched Minnesotan accent rang through Sammi's ears, "I'm Minnesota! Your Sammi, huh, you look a lot like your sister; like twins…like North and South Dakota! Your eyes are huge…"

"Um…thanks?" Sammi, more or less, asked.

"Of course, heehee, I'll introduce you to the other girls!" Minnesota said with a giggle before standing up straight and pointing at each individual girl. Sammi wasn't even sure that she could remember all the names once Minnesota was finished; ending her spur of talking with a gasp.

"We're so glad that you girls are competing for the role of Ohio," The girl with glasses, which Sammi vaguely remembered being Pennsylvania, said with a smile. "America has been talking about this competition for weeks, you wouldn't believe it!"

Sammi took a look around the room they were in as the other states talked to the contestants. The room, she realized, was not a room but a large circular hallway with a bunch of chairs and tables. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she touched Pennsylvania's arm, getting her attention, "Where are we?"

As soon as Pennsylvania opened her mouth the door that Anna was previously standing at flung open, making a loud banging sound as it hit the white metal wall. America, in all his glory, tripped over the threshold, falling face first onto the light blue carped ground. A collected gasp of "Oh Mr. America!" and "Are you all right?" filled the room as America jumped back up, laughing quiet loudly.

"No needs to worry, ha, ha, Hero's never get hurt!" America stated, a small blush appearing on his face. Britain and Francis followed behind and, they too, fell face first as they tripped over the threshold. "Gotta fix that," America whispered before turning back to the girls, "Okay girls first things first, is Sammi still passed out?"

Pennsylvania grinned at Sammi before giving her a slight shove forward, "No, she woke up a few minutes ago; all the contestants are ready and accounted for!"

"Fuck yeah! I need all the contestants for Ohio outside; your challenge will start soon." With that said, America turned around and shoved Britain and France out the door; France tried to catch another glimpse at Sammi before America shoved Britain and him out the door. A startled look on her face, Sammi looked over at the other girls with her before asking, "Should I be worried?"

The girls, who consisted of North Dakota, South Dakota, Iowa, Kansas, Michigan, Minnesota, Missouri, Nebraska, Wisconsin, Illinois and Pennsylvania, looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads.

North Dakota and South Dakota giggled together before looking at each other; "Nah…uhh, there's nothing to be worried about; just a…um…you know how America is…Food…yeah…" Sammi watched as the girls giggled some more. North Dakota and South Dakota were twins; both had mischievous grey eyes hidden behind swooping pepper colored bangs while their wavy pepper hair flowed down to their mid-back. They were beautiful.

"…I don't know America," Sammi said with a frown, "but by the way he's acted so far, I can only imagine."

"Well," Michigan said with a smirk, "You'll only know him if you win…which is quite obvious that it won't be you."

"As much as that warms my heart," Sammi turned to Michigan, "I don't want to know him, I don't want to win. I only got chose to do this contest by default; I didn't even sign up."

Michigan blinked her hazy dark blue eyes in confusion, "…then why don't you just give up and refuse to do the challenge? And by refuse, I mean don't do them at all? Even though I already knew you wouldn't be able to do them."

Sammi shrugged, "Maybe I will,"

America popped his head back in the doorway, not even daring to step over the demonic tripping threshold, "Are you ready yet? I told you girls to bring the contestants out a few minutes ago!"

THWACK!

"OUCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR! H-HEY I THINK I'VE GOT A BLOODY NOSE!" America yelled as he peeled off a yellow hiking boot from his face; a brown footprint was left over his red face. The girls stifled their giggling as America looked around at the girls' feet until his blue eyes fell upon a white sock. The slim, brown ponytailed girl blinked her innocent sky blue eyes at him as America started, "N-Nebraska, why would you—"

America was suddenly pushed over the threshold, falling face first on the ground with a loud 'Oaf' sound. Francis jumped on America's back, then sashayed across him and onto the linoleum of the room; efficiently ignoring the demonic threshold. He brushed back his golden mane with an exaggerated sweep of his hand, "Girls, the challenge is ready."

The current states squealed with joy as they grabbed Victoria, Megan, and Anna and pushed them through the doorway; barely giving Francis enough time to jump out of the way. The girls were outside the room within ten seconds; that amazed Sammi to no end. Francis winked at Sammi when she looked up at him; he really was so attractive.

"Ughh…ouchy~" The two looked on the ground to see America in fetal position on the ground, multiple shoe prints on his clothing. Sammi gasped and kneeled down, momentarily forgetting her anger for him, "Hey, Mr. America, are you alright? I mean, other than the stampede of girls."

"I'm…uhhh…fine-ish…can you, help me up?" He groaned, motioning for her to help.

As Sammi helped him stand up, Pennsylvania peaked inside the room and smiled as she saw the state candidate help the country stand; before she was found out, Pennsylvania fled the scene with a low chuckle. This girl is different and Pennsylvania could feel it.

Sammi forced Francis to help America stand up, "It's because you're so heavy…" America gave Sammi a sad look in response, mumbling, "I'm already hurt enough…*insert puppy eyes here*"

"…it's all muscle, is what I mean…but take it whatever why you want, I don't really care." Sammi blew her choppy pale bangs out of her eyes, not looking at America, who grinned stupidly.

"I still say it's all that fast food, le ewe." Francis said, scrunching his nose in disgust. Sammi laughed lowly as America slapped the French man upside his head, earning a disgruntled 'HEY!' from him. The trio half carried, half dragged America outside, crossing the demonic threshold safely, much to America's surprise. The moment they stepped outside, Sammi grunted in confusion as she took in the outdoor scenery of the Skyline restaurant, "Umm…"

"Your first challenge," America smirked, nodding his head to the door, "Set me next to Britain when we get inside."

"Of course," Francis scoffed quietly, Sammi gave him a questioning look but Francis smiled at her then looked back down at America. Sammi followed his gaze before she too broke into a grin; America was blushing as bright as the Ohio state drink*

They walked into the restaurant to see four tables in the middle of the room; the other states were wrapped around the edges of the large room. Sammi and Francis set America in a booth across from Britain; his thick eyebrows knitted together in concern before he sighed, "You wanker," then grabbed America's arm and looked it over; his arm got the brunt of the force. America pursed his lips as Britain examined his arm, "It's defiantly sprained, I'll wrap it for you," The Brit made Illinois bring him a first aid kit.

Illinois grabbed Sammi's hand with a grin and pulled her over to one of the four tables in the middle of the room, a few of the other states did the same with the remaining contestants. Illinois flicked back her straight sandy pony-tail before clapping her hands, getting the attention of everyone.

"Welcome to the first challenge of America's 'Heart' how to win this challenge is plain and simple," A few workers came out of the crowd holding a two foot by two foot platter of steaming Skyline chili cheese noodles and extra-large water. "Eat an Ohio famous dish 'Skyline Chili cheese noodles' in under ten minutes." A steaming plate was set in front of each girl, Sammi glared at the Skyline before her stomach growled loudly, not realizing how hungry she was. 'All I have to do is refuse to do this and I'll be ensured not to win…' Sammi thought, taking a quick glance at her sister.

Anna was white as a sheet the moment the plate was placed on her table, practically talking the entire table space. Sammi frowned at the memory of her sister:

"_Mom, I don't feel too well…did we have to get Skyline?" Anna asked quietly, putting her hands in her sweatshirt pocket so no one could see her rubbing her stomach._

"_Anna, you didn't have to get Chili, there was salad wraps you could have had." Eliza said nose turned up at her daughters antics; she just wanted to get out of school again._

_Sammi watched quietly as Eliza walked past Anna to hold Grant's hand. Anna stopped suddenly in the middle of the road, hands out of her pockets clutching her stomach. Before Sammi could ask what was wrong, Anna had thrown up; colorful chunks sprayed across the cold blacktop. Sammi called out Anna's name, running up behind her to rub her back but Anna wouldn't stop, even when her nose started to bleed; the colors twisting grotesquely together, "MOM!"_

Sammi shook her head quickly, resisting the urge to throw up herself, she gave Anna one last look as Illinois started the count down, "Three…two…forks at the ready…ONE!"

**AN: Heehee, this is mah favorite chapter! Oh, I also realized that this is kind of serious; Sammi really does love her sister, and Anna really loves Sammi back but she won't admit it since she's like…a stupid fourteen year old (no offence fourteen year olds! But Anna really is a blind idiot!)**


	3. Still your favorite?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I do own the story line and states…well not the states but…the humans!**

Chapter 3:

Sammi glanced at her fork with mild interest before looking back at the other girls; they were shoveling the food into their mouths, grease stained their face as they slurped the noodles. She looked back at her fork; her stomach growled like a bear, almost like a reminder that she won't be able to get herself disqualified. She dug in getting a large glob of cheese and chili to put in her mouth. Sammi continued this process for a few minutes, chugging her water every now and then.

Her gold eyes slid over to where the countries and the 'Ambassador' were. Britain looked at the contestants with such disgust that he looked away when meeting Sammi's eyes. Sammi didn't dare look at Francis for fear of his opinion; America wasn't even looking at the contestants, instead, he was finishing the same sized chili cheese noodles as they had. Sammi stopped mid-bite to watch as America did a super belch then blew it in Britain's face, grinning afterwards as Britain pushed America's face away with a scrunched nose.

Sammi looked back at her chili platter; she didn't even put a dent in it. As she started to eat again, the sound of choking broke the whispers of the States and slurping. Sammi stopped mid-bite, again, and turned around to see Anna bracing herself against the table. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands were gripping the table so tightly that her knuckles were white; her platter had a fairly large chunk missing.

Anna's hand flung to hold her throat as she gaged, choking on air. Sammi stared at Anna, watching the scene morph in front of her:

_Her usually vibrant platinum hair was splayed against her purple pillow; the locks were discolored to a pale white in the moonlight that resonated from the window. Sammi sat crisscrossed next to her, watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically. They didn't share a room so Sammi crept into Anna's when their mother went to bed._

_Sammi's tawny eyes were bright, calculating as she watching her sister sleeps. She swept some of Anna's straggling hair out of her face while whispering, "You will never be alone, I'll always be there for you. You won't know it, but I will. It hasn't been the same after dad died…and I don't blame you. Outshine me, outshine the world…don't let anything get in the way, Anna. Anything…" _

Sammi dropped her fork without thinking and hurried towards Anna, "Anna…Anna you don't have to do this!"

"I…do! Go…*huff, huff* away!" Anna growled out as she choked on another fork full of Chili. Sammi narrowed her eyes before running back to her table and returning with a fork; she started shoveling Anna's food in her mouth.

"W-what are you doing!" Anna gasped.

"Helping you," Sammi growled back as she added some hot sauce to the chili and started scooping it in her mouth. Anna stared at her older sister, something like pride started to swell in her chest but her brain said something different, "I don't need your help to win! Stop it!"

Sammi shook her head, setting her fork on the table. The states were all watching the two girls, not sure if Sammi was disqualified from this challenge for helping or not. America watched Sammi; he looked over and made eye contact with Pennsylvania, giving her a slight nod. Pennsylvania's mouth twitched but she forced herself not to smile, not yet. America practically sat on Britain's lap as Sammi scooped up a hefty handful of Skyline Chili noodles; the room was suddenly filled with tension as Sammi gave the Chili in her hands a thoughtful look.

"Sammi…don't you dare…" Anna warned, backing up slightly.

"Sorry," Sammi said with a shrug before slammed the Chili at Anna, who ducked before it could hit her. Time seemed to slow down as the Chili blob flew across the room, Michigan's hazy blue eyes widened, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

SMACK!

Sammi stared wide eyed as Michigan whipped the greasy sauce out of her face and choppy black hair, all the while mumbling, "Stupid Fuckeye…"

Anna slapped her hand over her mouth and turned to Sammi with wide golden orbs; mirth suddenly replaced the previous frustration. Michigan screeched, coming up quickly to Victoria's half eaten plate to grab a handful of Chili and throw it at Sammi. It hit her square in the chest; Sammi looked down at her ruined tee-shirt before laughing loudly, "CHILI FIGHT!"

As those magical words passed Sammi's lips, all hell seemed to break loose; the states grabbed the chili noodles and started flinging them at each other. Sammi tipped over her table, chili plate in hand, and watched as Francis and Britain tried to crawl out of the restaurant; Sammi wouldn't have it. She got up from behind her table of protection and jogged over to the retreating couple, screaming a battle cry.

They looked up in horror as she slammed the two with chili noodles, laughing all the while. America's laughter could be heard a few feet away.

"This is so embarrassing!" Britain said, trying to shake the greasy meat out of his fair hair.

Francis nodded in agreement, wiping the sauce off his pants, "Oui, I 'ave to agree with you Britain…this is disgusting Sammi!"

Sammi giggled, winking at them before trying to retreat back to the messy battle field, only to fall on the slippery ground with a loud thud. The two behind them looked at each other, then at Sammi's form on the ground, then back at each other before the two scooped up a handful of chili from off the floor and came up behind her.

Sammi looked behind as Francis and Britain crawled next to her, "No, no, no, no!" They smacked the chili right on top of her golden crown, smearing it into her long pigtails while laughing noisily. Sammi soon joined in with them, snorting every once and a while, which would set them off again into a hissy fit of laughter.

"That wasn't what I expected," Pennsylvania said to America as she walked into his part of the bus; she paused before grinning "Actually it was,"

"Are you kidding me! That was perfect, throwing that Chili! Did you see the look on Michigan's face; Priceless!" America bellowed with laughter as he combed his freshly wet hair back, Nantucket popped back up to defy gravity.

Pennsylvania smiled fondly at America before sighing, "Sammi has broken at least four of the rules, which is mainly your fault. I'll need to call her family to get some more information and the parent signature…her waver needs to be filled out too."

"You worry so much, why can't you just…stop being such a stick in the mud?" He teased, wagging a finger at her. She slapped the finger out of her face, frowning "Stick in the mud…really? I just don't want to see any of the girls getting hurt, and knowing you…well…that sentence stands alone."

"Fine, fine, fine, before the next challenge we'll get her signatures and papers and crap. Alaska broke more rules than any of the states; she broke all ten of them…it makes me proud!" America faked a tear running down his face. Pennsylvania grinned, "For the name of that's good and holy…well I made Sammi and Anna clean up the restaurant for their punishment."

"Thank you _mom_,"

"I'm more of an adult then you are. Hey, why did you pick Anna and Sammi to be contestants; they've got sister rivalry now, which is never good." Pennsylvania asked, sitting down to lounge on one of the many large couches.

Everyone knows that America is an easy going guy, usually coming up with insane ideas but he's still always happy-go-lucky. A loud and rambunctious young man, usually butting in on peoples personal life and what not; he never seemed serious, not really. But when Pennsylvania asked about his choice, he seemed to get a faraway look in his eye. Thinking deeply, this wasn't really like him.

"It…it's hard to explain," He said after a quiet minute, "I…I think it's a surprise for everyone to find out; like American Idol."

"…What does American Idol have to do with deciding on the sisters competing?"

"…everyone wants to find out which one will win, that's also the same with American Idol…duhhhhh!"

"Do you have a favorite yet?" Pennsylvania asked, her heart fluttering for some reason; she had gotten over America after the first few years of her being state, something in her chest always tightened when she was alone with him…like this.

"I'm not allowed to pick favorites, not yet; it's too early in the game! We've only got Ohio to finish for the mid-west…how many more to go?" America pulled out a beer from the mini-fridge.

Pennsylvania tried to ignore the fact that he didn't really answer her question, but she ticked off the remaining state on her finger, "Only one, Hawaii…well do that after this one…bring all the pacific states from the house to Hawaii; Alaska won't like it, it's too hot."

"She'll have to suck it up," America said loudly before opening the door, "I'm gonna go see what's up with the others; maybe get a snack…wanna come?"

Pennsylvania waved her hand dismissively," I'm going to plan for the next event and call Sammi's family; see if I can go over and get a signature and a few papers signed."

"Suite yourself," America started to walk out the door when he suddenly stopped and glanced back at her, "And Molly, you've been looking kind of tired lately, I want you to take a break every now and then…and if you don't then I'll be forced to Heroically save you; damsel in distress," Pennsylvania didn't have time to think of a comment before America winked at her and left. Pennsylvania sighed as she looked at the door, smiling faintly, "You moron,"

She was silent, not even daring to look up at her in fear of her wrath. Sammi could almost feel the waves of anger rolling off Anna, even from across the room. The feeling of a hole being burnt into her head made Sammi aware of Anna glaring at her as they scrubbed the almost clean floor. Pennsylvania was a nice girl, but when you did something wrong…everything went downhill from there. Pennsylvania made Sammi and Anna clean the restaurant to serve as punishment for neglecting the competition rules and it was a brutal punishment.

"If you ever do something like that again, I will never forgive you…" Anna growled from across the room, pulling her long platinum hair into a high pony tail.

Sammi was still silent before, "I never thought that you'd be mad at me for giving you some help…you and I both know that you wouldn't have been able to finish that challenge."

"I don't care; I'm trying to do this on my own thank you very much!" Anna shot back, dull tawny eyes narrowing.

"…but you don't have to do it alone…" Sammi mumbled under her breath, trying to focus on scrubbing. Anna went ridged when she heard Sammi's comment, but she said nothing. They continued working until America burst through the door with Iowa and Nebraska trailing behind.

"Howdy girls…SHIT LOOK AT THE CRAP YOU STILL HAVE TO CLEAN UP!" America yelled in shock, running to different parts of the room to point at the chili-fied areas that haven't been cleaned yet; all while not spilling his beer.

"Wow…we really did a number to this place," Iowa stated nonchalantly, picking some lint off her white romper. Sammi was still amazed as to why Iowa had canary yellow hair and black tips, it fell a few inches past her shoulders; Iowa's eyes were a nice shade of brown. Iowa reminded Sammi of a bird…

"Canary…yeah…"

"What?" Iowa asked, turning to face Sammi.

"…your hair reminds me of a Canary…I mean that in a good way of course!" Sammi said quickly, not wanting to offend Iowa.

She laughed, "I styled my hair after my state bird: Wild Canary. Once you become a state you feel like you wanna…really be a part of that state…to tell you the truth," Iowa said with a grin, "I wasn't a big fan of my state since it was all flat land. I love it now though! My name is Kinsley, my human name that is."

"Nice to _formally _meet you, Kinsley," Sammi grinned, wanting to shake her hand but the gross Chili was still on her hands. Kinsley giggled before chatting idly with Sammi about random things like their favorite bands, places they've been, sports etc.

Anna looked from across the room to her sister, watching her smile and chat with Iowa. She glared back at the buck of Chili water in front of her before, almost viciously, dunking her scrub brush in the water and raking at the dirty floor. Why did her sister have to be called up? She didn't even tell her that she had entered, unless Sammi did so without telling her. Anna shook her head, no; Sammi was no longer her sister when it came to Anna's dream. Sammi was now competition and Anna new everything about her sister, she was going to hit hard and low.

"No, no, no it's useless to start with the chin first! Always start with the head, as a circle, and then move onto the chin and cheeks. That's how I was taught." Iowa was telling Sammi, who was still scrubbing at the floor as they chatted. Iowa made herself comfortable by leaning up against the table closest to where Sammi was working.

Anna tuned out Sammi's stilly response to the art of drawling, Sammi wasn't that good anyway. Instead, Anna glanced behind her to see Nebraska looking at her; she glanced away in an attempt to not be caught staring. "You're…Nebraska…right?"

Nebraska looked back to Anna through her long eyelashes, "Yeah, Anna right?"

"Uh huh, you threw your boot at Mr. America…Why?" Anna asked bluntly, practically grinding her brush on the floor.

"Umm…he deserved it…?" It sounded more like a question. Anna gave the small girl a once over, deciding that she was pretty in a natural way; wide innocent sky blue eyes hidden behind long dark lashes, her wavy brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"You don't sound too sure of yourself," Anna smirked to herself, knowing she was acting like a bitch but not really caring.

"W-well…he was mean earlier to Sammi…she seemed kind of distressed. Plus Molly, I mean Pennsylvania, was upset from an argument they had earlier this morning." Nebraska nervously answered, wringing her fingers around her pony tail; it was a nervous habit that she never got rid of as a child.

Anna narrowed her eyes at Nebraska's nervous frame, "How old are you?"

"I'm look twenty-one…I've been a state for half a year now so I'd be twenty-two…why?" Nebraska bit her lower lip.

Anna was shocked, "You can't be…you just act like a nervous fourteen year old…like how I used to be…"

"You're fourteen! I thought you were sixteen or seventeen! You act a lot older than your real age!" Nebraska gasped at this new revelation.

"My family life made me who I am today…" Anna said with a frown before looking Nebraska in the eyes, "But I'm trying to change, to be better…more efficient by myself…"

"But trying to change yourself is just as hard as being yourself; you shouldn't try to be a better person when you already are one!" Nebraska smiled sweetly, not realizing what affect her words had on Anna. Anna stared at Nebraska for a moment before scrubbing the floor again, only now realizing that she had stopped, "Thanks Nebraska…I think…"

"P-Pamela…my human name is Pamela…" Nebraska said, her voice strengthening slightly.

Anna shrugged before smiling up at Nebraska, "Pamela is a pretty name, it suits you."

**AN: OMG I finally got this up! This is going to be one of those stories isn't it? Haha I'll try and update as much as I can!**

**Michigan: When the hell do I come in!**

**Me: You already did come in…you called Sammi a fuckeye (How clever of you haha)**

**Michigan: Just put me in the story me dibshit.**

**Me: Fine, fine! R&R guys!**


End file.
